Un secreto al cielo
by Ferdd
Summary: Estrellas fugaces y secretos burlones. Taichi busca hacer realidad sus deseos *Topic Taiora: Actividad Navideña* *Palabra de Damae* ¡Buen provecho!


Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen...!

Actividad Navideña del topic Taiora... Para quién lea y para Damae que dejó la palabra.

Palabra: Estrella.

Viñeta de 989 palabras.

 **Un secreto al _cielo_.**

Llevaba tenis de goma sin calcetines, el pantalón corto mostraba sus piernas lisas y embadurnadas de crema. Suaves y brillantes, largas y firmes... como solo una jugadora de tenis y ex futbolista podía llevar. La camisa amarilla de tiras ―por descuido― mostraba la piel pálida de su vientre y en el pecho algunas pecas se asomaban, el dije de trébol dorado que le hubo regalado por su décimo sexto aniversario. Taichi amaba la prenda, le recordaban los días en el _digital world_ y a la Sora llena de inseguridades pero graciosa, con su usual toque de amor e histeria por partes desiguales. Esperaban a sus amigos en el parque que tardaban mucho por ello Takenouchi estaba enviándole mensajes de texto completamente ajena a la mirada fija del diestro jugador de fútbol que no la apartaba ni por un segundo. Acostada sobre la grama verde con las piernas cruzadas sobre las de Yagami; el balón de fútbol a un lado, la brisa caliente de los árboles, el zumbido de abejas, la sombra refrescante de las ramas frondosas, el olor a hierba tierna... Y sí, una Sora ignorante a la mirada _chocolatoza_ de Yagami que estaba recostado sobre el tronco del árbol.

―¿Sucede algo? ―preguntó, al ver el gesto que arrugaba la frente de Sora y entreabría su boca con sorpresa.

Bajó el teléfono, poniéndolo sobre el vientre:

―No vendrán ―contestó, con evidente desilusión―. Mimi y Koushirou no van a venir.

―Era de suponerse ―dijo sin darle tanta importancia a la noticia―, habían dado demasiados preámbulos y excusas para venir.

Sora cerró los ojos sintiendo la sombra, la brisa que refrescaba a pesar de no ser exactamente fría, hacía un terrible calor que ni los 2 helados que había comido ya pudieron amenizar el día endemoniadamente soleado.

―¿Qué haremos entonces? ―quiso saber ella―. ¿Nos vamos?

―No. Esperemos que el sol baje un poco, vinimos a jugar fútbol, ¿no?

Ella asintió. Un segundo después sintió el cuerpo de Sora estremecerse gradualmente, la risa le nacía desde el vientre y se atoraba en su garganta.

―¿Qué sucede? ―inquirió, curioso.

―Mimi y Koushirou jugando fútbol ―respondió, dejando salir toda la risa contenida.

Taichi rodó los ojos pero pronto fue contagiado por la risa de Sora, a pesar de que había previsto el desenlace del día "era de suponerse". ¿No iba a conocer a Koushirou y a Mimi? Ni siquiera pudo entender por qué estaban esperando a un par que evidentemente no tuvo nunca intensión de ir a jugar con ellos a la pelota.

La respiración pesada le hizo dar cuenta de que Sora se había quedado dormida. Él también cerró los ojos, poniendo sus manos detrás de la nuca, relajándose para luego caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

*.*.*

Sora despertó luego de que Taichi lo hubo hecho. El grito de la muchacha estremeció el cielo oscuro y repleto de estrellas brillantes. ¿Por cuanto tiempo estuvieron durmiendo? Su madre la mataría, estaba segura.

―Ya. Relájate. Unas horas más unas horas menos...

―¿Olvidaste quién es mi madre? ―Pregunta capciosa.

Taichi rascó su nuca. El balón de fútbol era abrazado por él. Sora de pie sacudía la hierba pegada a sus piernas. La mirada de Taichi ―fija, potente, brillosa... cariñosa― le hizo preguntar si ocurría algo.

―No. Sí. Bueno, es un secreto.

Ella frunció las cejas, no se fiaba de esa sonrisa burlona:

―¿Que tramas?

―Nada ―Mostró la hilera de dientes. _Qué niño tan inmaduro,_ pensó ella―. Lo juro.

La muchacha olvidó la preocupación por llegar tarde a casa de su madre. Se sentó una vez más en el pasto verde con las piernas cruzadas y la mirada de desconfianza sobre los ojos marrones de Taichi.

―Dime. ¿Qué estas pensando?

―No deberías de ser tan curiosa, Sorita.

―Nada de _Sorita._ ¿Qué sucede?

El otro sonreía de medio lado, la ceja larga arqueada, la mueca de burla saltando desde el rostro. Engañar a Sora Takenouchi, después de tantos años de amistad y de reconocimientos faciales fáciles de adivinar a esa altura de la relación de amistad... ¡Atreverse a engañarla tan solo...! ¡Eso era un insulto declarado!

―¿No me dirás?

Taichi rodó los ojos:

―Si tanto quieres saber... ¡Oh, mira! ―Señaló al cielo―. ¡Estrellas fugaces!

Sora volvió la cara hacia las alturas tan rápido como pudo. Era cierto, varias estrellas cruzaron el firmamento una tras otras. Astros hermosos que dejaban estelas de luz a su paso. A Sora le gustaban las estrellas fugaces.

―¡Qué lindas!

―Pide un deseo ―pidió Taichi.

Sora apretó los ojos fuertemente, sonriendo emocionada como niña pequeña, haciendo caso a la petición de Taichi. Al abrir los ojos no habían más luces cayendo desde el cielo.

―Eso fue raro ―comentó, girándose hasta Taichi―. Hasta parece que lo planeaste todo.

―Fue solo coincidencia ―rascó su barbilla ―. Y aún nos sabes mi secreto ―Soltó con coquetería.

―¿Que estás loco?

―Si tu lo dices...

Dejó que las cigarras y las ranas que llamaban la lluvia cantaran al cielo. Sora pensaba en las posibles bromas que Taichi pudiera estar tramando. La duda le carcomía. Mordió el labio para que no se notara las ansias por saber.

―Vale, me rindo. Si no me quieres decir qué te sucede...

―Te lo diré ―soltó emocionado―. Pero todavía hay muchas personas cerca y... es... un secreto.

―Paranoico.

―Ven, acercate. Si es que quieres saber.

Sora anduvo a gachas por el pasto que le picaba las rodillas y palmas de las manos. Quedó de frente a él que sonreía con pizcas de _sombras_ en su mirada. Taichi puso una mano alrededor de su boca y, cuando Sora creyó que le contaría su secreto, sintió los labios de él robarle un beso fugaz. Contó hasta cinco. Taichi se alejó sonriente mientras Sora, que no sabía lo que había acabado de ocurrir, ardía en colores fluorescentes y rojos.

―¿Sucede algo? ―preguntó con una inocencia fingida.

―Pero que-...¿No ibas-...? ¡Taichi!

―Ah, sí. Lo siento. _El secreto_. Iba a decirte que Koushirou me dijo ayer que no podría venir hoy. Estaría en casa preparando algunas cosas para ver la lluvia de estrellas de esta noche con Mimi, le gusta la meteorología, ya sabes.

―¿Sabías que hoy-...?

―Desperté primero que tú y ya había comenzado. Supongo que estaba terminando cando me atreví a decírtelo.

―¿Me engañaste para besar... besar-sarme?

Taichi se encogió de hombros:

―Solo pedí un deseo a las estrellas y ellas me dijeron cómo cumplirlo.


End file.
